gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ray Bulgarin
Names Ray's full name is taken from the only one source: Libertycitypolice.com. Don't start reverting edits when it seems like everyone else thinks this is correct. Discuss first. Same goes with Gay Tony's first name being Anthony and so on. We do not need to cite in-game sources.--'Spaceeinstein' 20:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I don't know about your game, but the LCPD database on mine doesn't show Rodislav, Anthony nor Konstantin (Petrovic). It still says their nicknames. Master Sima Yi 18:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, odd. My game also doesn't say it. Then why do a lot of people say it and where did it come from?--'Spaceeinstein' 17:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Most probably someone just made it up. That is the only option. Master Sima Yi 18:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :It says Rodislov Bulgarin on the GTA IV credits for the PS3 at least, I just watched it. Grand Theft AJ 20:17, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Konstantin? Well, I haven't played the multiplayer version so I can't say for certain that that is his real name. What about you, AJ? ::I've never heard him referred to as "Konstantin" I don't think it gives that name in the credits, but something tells me Dimitri Rascalovrefers to him as that, I'm not sure though. Grand Theft AJ 20:59, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::The LCPD Database states that Tony Prince's full name in Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. It's logical since 90% of "Tonys" are born Anthony. I'm pretty sure Ray Bulgarin's name was stated as Rodislav somewhere other than this wiki I can't be sure of how legit the source was though. As for Kenny Petrovic being called Konstantin, I think somebody just made that up along with several other names for characters such as Rosario Zito etc. --MOB-4-Life 01:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Dimitri has never refered to Petrovic as Konstantin. This is about the 6th time I'm going through GTA IV's story and it isn't said anywhere. Maybe in the alternative conversations of the missions. But this is about Bulgarin, not Petrovic. Master Sima Yi 21:07, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have checked the PS3 credits for GTA IV and it also says "Ray Bulgarin."--'Spaceeinstein' 23:05, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think that has only one conclusion then: Bulgarin's official name IS Ray, not Rodislav. I think the same can be said for Petrovic. Perhaps you could move those pages? Master Sima Yi 09:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::The LCPD database doesn't say Anthony Prince. Only "Gay Tony" Prince. But anyway, the game manual also says that Bulgarin's first name is Ray, not Rodislav. MarkAldred 14:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I've removed the names. If you find concrete proof that the names are legit, feel free to revert my edits. MarkAldred 17:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I specifically remember the first time I played through GTA IV on Xbox360, he was named "Rodislav Bulgarin" on the police database. I remember, because I was pretty confused about the fact he is noted to be "Deceased", I came to the conclusion that it was not Ray, but there's not many other people in the GTA universe with the name "Bulgarin", and the fact he's listed as being arrested for Human Trafficking in 1989, and that is the criminal activity he commited while the boat crashed along with Niko. I'm still confused. (BTW, I also remember "Konstantin Petrovic", as Kenny, too but whatever, I did get "Gay Tony" Prince, instead of Anthony. Also, on the PC version, he was listed as "Ray Bulgarin"... -_- MyDogIsBlue 22:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Rodislav Does anyone even know where the name 'Rodislav' came from? In the Internet Movie Database Site he's credited as "Rodislav Bulgarin". Take a look. :http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0046518/ Grand Theft AJ 21:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know. That's why I asked you. So much for the "friend" activty revealing his name. Anyway, IMDB is unreliable. It states that Michael Gough did the voice of Harry Mason in Silent Hill even though he denied doing the role when some fans e-mailed him. MarkAldred 22:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::: I made a mistake, it's what people do, I was under the impression he did refer to him as Rodislav on a friend activity. Obviously I admitted that mistake when I asked where his name came from, and how is IMBD unreliable, Silent Hill isn't Grand Theft Auto. Grand Theft AJ 01:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::"Rodislav" is never mentioned in GTA IV. I've searched through the entire text file so there's no point in playing the game to find it. Unless the name pops up somewhere else then it would be a while before I will get some info there. Can someone comb through the Internet and find reliable previews where "Rodislav" is mentioned? All the ones I found for TBOGT just called him Bulgarin.--'Spaceeinstein' 04:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::His name on IMDB is Rodislav. Does it mean something? Orto Dogge 22:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It means that someone not working for Rockstar themselves put it up there, based on what he saw on this site. -- Master Sima Yi 11:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But why somebody called him Rodislav in the first place? In one Russian website, which takes info straight from Rockstar, he called Rodislav too. --Orto Dogge 11:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::it bothers me that people call him "Rodislav" when was this ever mentioned in the game he goes by ray bulgarin can't we just call him that instead of rodislav there is no source of that information. :::::::::Can you give me this "one Russian website"? Obviously just saying that doesn't make it true.--'Spaceeinstein' 03:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks to InfernoDragon of GameFAQs, he found where the name "Rodislav" first came from, Wikipedia.--'Spaceeinstein' 22:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Galina Bulgarin? Where is it said that his sister is called Galina? I don't own GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony so that's why I'm asking... Master Sima Yi 12:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Her name is mentioned in the ending credits of The Ballad of Gay Tony and also the game's manual. --Splatterhouse50 12:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay then. Thanks :). Master Sima Yi 12:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ray/Rodislav Okay, I think I started a war when I told SyphonFilter1987 to stop taking Rodislav out of Ray's page here. Now everyone's talking about it, edit warring and it's all a huge mess So, now I want to know what you guys think. I think we should just take a vote on what we think his name is and we'll just go with that. That way, it's fair and maybe this crap will settle down. Comments *I've contacted Rockstar about it and hopefully they'll get back to me with confirmation in the next few days. Tom Talk 16:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Me and Jeff have a policy on Bully Wiki where during name confusion, we use the name that is in the game credits. Could be worth considering using that here. Dan the Man 1983 19:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *This isn't really an appropriate subject for a vote. If the name "Rodislav" is sourceable it's against the rules not to include it. If it isn't, it's against the rules to include it. I'm going to boot up GTA4 and check the claim that his full name appears on the in-game website libertycitypolice.com now. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) **And after checking, 1) the website does not list his name as Rodislav, only as Ray, and 2) it lists his birthplace as Unknown, not Russia, so I am going to edit the article accordingly. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Rockstar have confirmed that his name is Ray not Rodislav, see this. Tom Talk 11:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Ray is a Russian, and I have four evidences: **Ray has a heavy Russian accent. **Ray's sister is named Galina, which is a Russian name. **Ray speak Russian in some missions in GTA IV and TBoGT. **The LCPD database is not always right. -- Ilan xd 05:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :None of those "evidences" actually prove anything. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Why not? -- Ilan xd 06:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Jeff I'm certain he's Russian, firstly I asked a guy from Rockstar, the link is at the end of my last comment, and he seemed pretty sure he was, secondly everyone in the game says he's Russian, watch this and finally the LCPD Database says unknown, all that proves is that the LCPD didn't know where he was born. Tom Talk 12:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Bulgarin is as Russian as a Ushanka. Dan the Man 1983 13:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Guys I have to agree with Ilan and Tom at one point. The police database can be misinforming sometimes. For example on Billy Grey's case; in LCPD database he was listed as in custody even after his death despite he was killed right inside the correctional facility which is full with police. And Niko and Roman's places of birth are listed as unknown as well although they're from serbia as it's said in the game. This is only because the LCPD just doesn't know their place of birth, since they're immigrants. Uchiha.Sasuke.B 00:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Cyrillic Hi, are you sure about Ray's name in Cyrillic? You state that in Russian it is "Рэй Бoлгарин", but transcription of "Бoлгарин" is Bolgarin not Bulgarin. Bulgarin in Cyrillic is spelled "Булгарин". --Silesian (talk) 19:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC)